Hitherto, an inkjet recording apparatus is known in which ink is circulated through inkjet heads and the ink is ejected from nozzles of the inkjet heads. In the inkjet recording apparatus as stated above, the ink is supplied to the inkjet heads and the ink is collected from the inkjet heads through two pipes branching from a circulation path for circulating the ink.
Air bubbles and foreign matters staying in the nozzles of the inkjet head flow from the inkjet heads to the circulation path by the circulating ink. If the air bubbles in the inside of the circulation path flow into the inkjet heads, a bad influence is exerted on a print operation.
The air bubbles in the inside of the circulation path can be eliminated only by the flow of the ink in the inside of the circulation path. However, if the flow path cross-sectional area of the circulation path is increased in order to decrease the flow path resistance of the circulation path, the flow speed of ink in the inside of the circulation path becomes low. Thus, elimination of the air bubbles in the inside of the circulation path is difficult.